Wavelength tunable lasers are used in a variety of applications, such as spectroscopy, optical communication, and various medical imaging systems. The tuning range of a conventional tunable laser which uses a semiconductor optical amplifier (SOA) as its gain medium is limited to the bandwidth of the SOA. Increasing the tuning range would allow faster communication and better resolution in spectroscopy and imaging systems.